Undying Love
by luvtoushirou14
Summary: Trunks finally admit his feelings for Gohan, but does he feel anything back? And with the androids on rampage destroying the Earth, will they ever have the chance to be together? Mirai Gohan/Mirai Trunks. OOC-ness.Rated M for future lemon. #-discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is my first yaoi or story period for DBZ. This is based off of the History of Trunks movie. If you haven't seen it yet then you're really late. I'll tell you now if you haven't seen that movie it was probably yaoi based or at least shounen ai. This is NOT a one shot. It is meant to be a multi-chap story, not too long though. It's like an alternate storyline to what actually happened. I really hope you like it.

_Italics are thoughts and flashbacks._

_**Italic Bold are my stupid little thoughts and comments.**_

**Bold are just important little "to know" things.**

**Note: Gohan keeps two arms. Why? Because it makes yaoi so much easier, that's why.**

Reviews are highly accepted.

* * *

"Come on Trunks! You're doing it. Just let it all go!!"

Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to urge his body into its ultimate transformation. But all of his efforts were useless and left him totally drained of energy. He fell to the ground before his master, Gohan, and tried desperately to regain his lost breath.

"…I…can't believe…it…"

Trunks slowly rose to his feet. He felt too ashamed to look up at his mentor, who was staring straight at him. He blew it again. For some strange reason he couldn't transform into a super saiyan, no matter how hard he tried or how many times he attempted it.

He felt as though he were a complete failure in Gohan's eyes but the older man's gaze said otherwise.

"Trunks…" Trunks finally looked up to Gohan and was shocked to see that his master was smiling.

"Gohan?"

"It's okay Trunks. You'll get there one of these days." Gohan smirked. "Maybe I have to be harder on you."

When Trunks jumped backed in surprise Gohan started laughing.

"I'm kidding Trunks. Don't worry about it." Gohan yawned and sat down on a nearby rock. Trunks had continued to stand but sat next to Gohan when motioned to.

"You just have to find the right motivation for it."

Gohan gave Trunks a warm smile and he couldn't help but smile back. There was something about Gohan that made him feel so happy, no matter what the situation was. It was a great, warm feeling that he loved so much. Maybe that's why to Trunks, Gohan was more than just mentor. At least, he wished he would be. Gohan was always on his mind lately, and the feeling just kept growing stronger. But, Gohan was his trainer, his master. They both knew that. But he still couldn't help but think that maybe…

For a while they sat there in unbroken silence, watching the sun in the far distance begin to set. They've been out training for a while now, and Trunks was worn out. He began to stare out into space, his eyes flickering open and closed.

Gohan noticed how sleepy he was becoming and was going to suggest they leave when he was interrupted by a strange growling sound, the sound being Trunks' empty stomach.

"Wow Trunks. Sounds like you wanna go home now huh?"

Trunks face started to turn red and he placed his hand over his stomach. "W-whatever."

Gohan chuckled and stood up, brushing himself off. "Lets go."

He jumped in the air and instantly started to float. Trunks did the same and soon they were both gone, headed off in the direction of the old capsule Corporation. When they arrived, Bulma was standing outside to greet them.

"Trunks! Gohan! You're finally back."

Trunks landed on the ground in front of Bulma and hugged her while Gohan stood in the background waving.

"You two must be starving. Come on in."

Inside the house Bulma had dinner already prepared for them. Gohan set a new record, finishing his food in under two minutes. Trunks and Bulma stared in awe as the man gobbled down bowl after bowl of rice, pork, and vegetables. Trunks would try to keep up with him but he couldn't eat nearly as much.

"Gohan…you're just like your father. You just don't clean your plate; you clean out the whole kitchen."

Gohan chuckled slightly at Bulma's comment. It brought back so many memories, great memories of Goku. Gohan and Bulma started to reminisce about the good old days, the time before the androids came. Before Goku and the others died. Before the world was plunged into darkness.

Trunks remained silent. Sadly, he had no such memories. Having grown up and lived his life in the terrorized world of the androids he never knew true peace. After seeing so many innocent lives being taken away the only things that actually kept him sane was his mother Bulma….and Gohan.

Trunks sighed and excused himself from the table. He went straight to his bedroom, not saying a word to them.

"What's wrong with him?" Bulma asked.

"I have no idea." Gohan looked genuinely concerned for the young teen. The expression that was on Trunks' face was depressing. Gohan then took it upon himself to discover what was up with the boy. When he got to Trunks' bedroom he was sitting on his bed. He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't notice the man standing there. He just continued to stare at the floor with one solitary tear running down his cheek.

"Trunks..?"

He finally noticed the man standing over him. Gohan walked in, closed the door behind him, and sat next to Trunks.

"..Gohan…"

"What's wrong Trunks?"

"…I-I…just…I…"

Trunks started to break down. He was an emotional wreck; trembling and crying. It was like the whole world was collapsing around him. He was shaking uncontrollably until he felt arms, strong and muscular arms grab him and pull him closer. Trunks looked up to his master teary-eyed. Gohan just held him closer, trying to calm him.

"Its okay Trunks." Gohan's voice was soft and soothing. "Just calm down."

Trunks closed his eyes and did exactly that. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm embrace.

"Tell me Trunks, what's wrong?"

"I just…I've had a lot on my mind lately. Its…very frustrating."

"What is it? You can tell me."

Trunks sighed and opened his eyes to look up at Gohan. Gohan watched him silently, intent on discovering the truth behind his strange behavior.

Trunks just felt so warm and safe in his grip, like he could just open up entirely without any repercussions. He soon found himself telling the man everything. He told all of his anger and frustration, mixed feelings and emotions, and the one secret that has been weighing down on his mind for a long time.

He admitted his feelings for Gohan. Those were feelings that he'd wanted to tell him for a while but had no idea what his reaction would be. Did Gohan even…go that way?

Well he knows now. Gohan had sat there quietly the whole time listening to him. He listened to it all. And, to Trunks surprise, he smiled and laughed.

It wasn't exactly the expected response. "Gohan?"

"Wow…Trunks." He pulled Trunks body even closer to his. "I think we need to talk."

Trunks blinked. "About what?"

Gohan smirked. "About us."

**-End Chap.**

* * *

Wow, this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to be. But, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully…. Review please??


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello once again readers. Here I have the second chappie of my story!! YAY!! This is the longest one yet and I've been procrastinating on typing it up but now I finally have.

Oh and I have a little warning on this chapter. For those who are actually interested in yaoi lemon…..I kinda got carried away in this chapter….

Its not actually lemon so don't worry. It's kind of like a teaser. I want to put an actually lemon in this story but….well, lets not worry about that until we get to that part.

Read and Review please? I want to hear your comments.

_Italics are thoughts and flashbacks._

_**Italic Bold are my stupid little thoughts and comments.**_

**Bold are just important little "to know" things.**

* * *

"Us?" Trunks eyes widened and he took a deep breath.

"Yea, us. I've always knew about your feelings for me, you just never thought you could come out and admit it before. Am I wrong?"

Trunks shook his head. Gohan was right. Totally right.

"Good, because now I can admit to you what I've always wanted to say myself." Gohan looked straight into Trunks eyes. "I.Want.You."

Trunks gasped at the surprisingly lustful look in Gohan's eyes. It sent shivers down his spine and a tingly sensation throughout his whole body. Then, suddenly, different thoughts, dirty thoughts, started flashing through his mind. They were all the different day dreams and fantasies of him and Gohan that he ever had. Different things that he never thought would happen between them.

"…wow…Gohan, I…"

Trunks couldn't think very clearly, not with his very his very distracting thoughts. But Gohan was thinking very clearly. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He leaned in and took Trunks' lips into his own, slipping his tongue in and exploring every inch of his virgin mouth. Trunks couldn't help being dominated by the man; Gohan made him fell so weak and since he didn't have much experience with this Gohan was easily able to take control of the situation.

Trunks could feel the man's hands travel and roam his body, touching and felling him everywhere. A few soft moans managed to escape his lips when he felt those hands start to move lower, closer to his most private and sensitive body part.

"...uh...G-Gohan…"

Busy hands suddenly slipped into his pants, grasping the length of him. Gohan gently caressed it while at the same time leaving a trail of searing hot kisses down the side of his neck. Then he could feel Trunks shudder deeply when he discovered the most sensitive area of his neck and bit down on it hard.

"W-what're-!?" Trunks gasped at his much unexpected action.

Gohan started to bite down and suck on the teen's neck, causing it to become soft and tender. A bright red passion mark-Trunks' very first. That made Gohan extremely happy inside. Trunks was so young and innocent but there might be a problem…

Maybe he was a little too young.

But Trunks excited him so much. He felt this desire that was almost unbearable. Right now he felt the urge to just tear off their clothes and take him right then and there but he couldn't. Not now.

"…mmm…" Trunks moaned. Gohan was still stroking him and it felt sooo good.

But, to Trunks disappointment he stopped it all abruptly and left him confused and unsatisfied. What Gohan was doing felt so good, but good things end too quickly. Gohan slowly backed away and left Trunks hanging; literally. Trunks sat on the edge of his bed, his mind dazy about what just happened.

"Gohan?"

"I'm sorry Trunks, but we can't." Gohan scowled deeply as he backed away from the young teen. He moved a little too fast there. He had almost lost control of himself there.

"Huh? W-why?" Trunks whined.

"You're not ready for that."

"But Gohan." He loved Gohan's touch. It felt so good. He wanted to feel it again. He needed to. "I am ready! I-"

"Gohan! Trunks!! What's going on up there?"

Bulma opened the door to the room and the first thing she sees is Trunks' falling off the bed in surprise. She stared down at her son, who was lying on the floor in a tangled mess of bed sheets, then turned her attention towards Gohan, who stood on the other side of the room with a faint smile on his face.

"Mom!?" Trunks said, struggling to get up. His face was totally red.

"Are you two okay? I heard some strange noises from up here?"

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and gave her son one of her many suspicious looks. He looked guilty of something.

"What were you two talking about in here? Not planning anything are you?"

The expression on her face totally freaked Trunks out. He figured it was because she was a mother, and as a mother she has this maternal instinct. She knows how to guilt her children into snitching on themselves _**(I know all too well…)**_. But Trunks wasn't admitting to anything because they DIDIN'T do anything….yet.

"It was nothing Mom, just random stuff."

"Oh really? Well, if you say so…"

Bulma glared at Trunks one last time before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Trunks finally managed to untangle himself from the sheet demon and stood up. Gohan chuckled from across the room and that caused Trunks to pout childishly.

"You knew she was coming."

"Yea, and maybe it was a good thing that she interrupted us." Gohan sighed "We wouldn't want your mother to seeing what I was about to do to you."

Trunks face flushed thinking back on their very recent actions. His body was still tingling all over with pleasure. _What he was going to do?_ Trunks couldn't help but wonder. After all the things Gohan actually did do, _what would Gohan have done if he continued? _He never expected for Gohan to do what he did do so what exactly is it that Gohan wanted to?

Gohan smiled slightly and walked back over to Trunks. He leaned in and kissed him one last time before turning to the door.

"See ya tomorrow."

Gohan opened the door and walked out, leaving a slightly confused Trunks behind. He stared at the door for while and tried to comprehend what just happened. _How did a simple talk turn into all of that?_

It probably was a good thing Gohan stopped before Bulma walked in. How would a mother react to seeing her child doing or about to do the nasty? Not well. But who knows how Bulma would react.

Trunks sighed heavily as he remade his bed. He wasn't ready to sleep yet. He was tired before but he was wide-awake now, Gohan made sure of that. Trunks decided to just take a long, hot bath and go straight to bed; maybe he'll be sleepy after soaking for a while.

After he got in the bath he sat there reflecting on the day. Some things happened that were not quite expected, but overall, everything went okay _**(I guess).**_

"...that was kinda…" Trunks washed the soap off his neck, revealing his new hickey. "…wild…"

The whole 'clearing of the mind' idea wasn't going to well. Visions of what happened seemed to flash through his mind anyway, no matter how hard he tried to keep them out.

Well, at least now he knew how Gohan felt about him and he also knew what the man wanted. While all these thoughts ran through Trunks' mind he finished preparing for bed. After getting dressed he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling of his now dark bedroom. He'd think more clearly in the morning.

**xXNext MorningXx**

**beep beep**

**beep beep**

**beep beep**

**BEEP!! I SAID BEEP!! WAKE UP!!**

Trunks groaned at the sound of his annoying ass alarm clock going off. Without even opening his eyes he reached over and pressed the snooze button. Then he slowly sat up but instead of getting out of bed he laid right back down.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Trunks' eyes instantly snapped open when he heard this very familiar voice. Gohan was there watching over him, a bright smile apparent on his face.

"G-Gohan?!"

Trunks had to admit that scared the hell out of him. Gohan just laughed and leaned in closer to the teen, who was still laying there. Their gazes met and their lips locked into a long and passionate kiss. Once again Gohan had no problem dominating; he proved a few soft whimpers from the boy.

When he pulled away Trunk's face was totally flushed. Gohan was pleased that he had that type of effect on him.

"..you awake now Trunks?" Trunks nodded, his mind in a daze.

"Good."

Gohan backed away from Trunks to give him room enough to get out of bed. After making up his bed and flipping through his clothes he figured out something to wear. But there was one problem…Gohan was watching him.

"Gohan?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna leave?"

"Why? I wanna watch."

Gohan watched Trunks face turn over ten different shades of red in a few seconds. "GO!"

"Okay! Just joking!"

Gohan chuckled to himself as he walked out the room. Messing with that boy was just too much fun. He decided to go wait for Trunks with Bulma. It shouldn't take him that long to get dressed right?

Trunks came downstairs over twenty minutes later.

"Ohaiyo son! You're finally awake huh? Gohan has been waiting for you." Bulma said, turning away from what she was cooking on the stove. "It's almost ready."

Bulma, not matter how much she complains about her son being safe, allowed Trunks to train with Gohan. It was important for a young growing teen to get exercise right? As long as he didn't go off fighting the androids she was completely ok with it.

Trunks smiled as he took in the aroma of the breakfast his mother was cooking. He just now realized how hungry he was.

"Trunks! You're finally ready." Gohan grinned and waved at Trunks from over at the table.

"It didn't take me that long."

"Right…"

"It's done guys."

Bulma made everyone a plate of pancakes and bacon.__Gohan wolfed his food down quickly _**(No surprise there…)**_. Both Bulma and Trunks stared at the man in astonishment. Twenty pancakes were nothing to him.

After breakfast Trunks and Gohan headed out to train.

**xXMirai&MiraiXx**

Trunks and Gohan headed off to their usual spot; a rocky cliff like area over looking the ruins of what used to be a proud city that fell into the androids path of destruction. It was saddening to think that two androids could cause so much pain and destruction so quickly. Not just there but all over the globe.

So many innocent people killed already. To prevent the death of the innocent, that's the reason why Trunks wanted to train and become stronger. And he knew Gohan felt the same way.

"Well Trunks, now is a good time as ever to start training."

"Okay!"

"Let's spar for a bit."

Trunks and Gohan went at it. Trunks managed to match Gohan blow for blow, only actually getting hit a few times. When Gohan realized he was going a little too easy on him the game got harder.

Trunks went after Gohan, aiming to kick him but had his attack blocked. This gave Gohan the perfect opportunity to grab him and, after getting a good grip, throw him. Trunks went flying towards a huge boulder until he stopped himself in mid air, just narrowly avoiding painful contact with it.

"Thought we agreed on no throwing!"

"Alls fair in love and war."

"Gohan, I-"

Trunks was cut off suddenly by a series of large explosions in the distance.

* * *

Okay, That was an okay chapter I think. I hope it was good, Im not good at fighting scenes no matter what anime it is but I'm improving.

Well, tells me what you think. Please be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay! Third chapter finally! I've been going through some revisions and I'm not completely okay with the way this chapter came out but, I can't seem to make it perfect. It's still okay though.

I'm just now putting up the 3rd chappie while I'm now writing on the 6th one. I hate how badly I procrastinate.

* * *

"Damn androids." Gohan cursed. Damn them and their bad timing. They were now attacking a city off in the distance. Those poor people…

"..Gohan let me go with you."

"No, you're staying here."

"Why? I can help you."

"No. I want you to stay as far away as possible. You're not ready for a fight like this yet."

Gohan glared over at the teen. Yea Trunks has plenty of potential, there was no denying that, but there's no way he could let him fight now. He still hasn't managed to tap into his full potential yet and it would be too risky to let him fight at his current level.

Besides, Trunks was too important to him to lose.

"Gohan. Let me go with you, please!"

"No." Gohan stood firm. "You are going to stay here."

Trunks was taken back a little by the harsh tone in his voice. It was only there for a moment but he definitely heard it. Gohan was dead serious about this.

Gohan jumped up and in a few seconds was speeding off in the directions where the earlier explosions were heard. Trunks stood there in silence and watched him leave. Gohan was going to need his help, he just knew. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

**xX20 minutes laterXx**

"Aaahhh!!" Gohan cried out. After getting caught in one of 18's energy blasts he was left badly hurt. His clothes were torn and blood was all over his body but came mostly from his left arm, the arm that 18 damn near tore right off.

Struggling to catch his breath Gohan stood before the androids, holding his injured arm.

"Aww…finished already?" The blonde one, 18, grinned.

"Yeah, come on. We're not done with you yet." The other one, 17, chuckled as he advanced towards Gohan.

Even though Gohan had went super saiyan he was still no match for the androids' combined strength. It was just too much for him. The two came at him again, attacking him together and not giving him any chances to be offensive. He tried to stay on the defensive but even that didn't last too long.

Android 18 disappeared suddenly but instantly reappeared behind him. After tripping Gohan, 18 raised her hands in the air and gathered a large amount of chi energy in her hands.

"Goodbye!"

"NOO!!"

Eighteen held off her blast for a moment to turn to the one behind her-Trunks. She was going to redirect her blast to him but he was quicker. He managed to kick her in the face, forcing her to lose her balance and her attack to shoot into the air and into a nearby building.

"Aah! Dammit1" eighteen picked herself up and wiped the blood from her mouth. How dare he kick her like that!

"Gohan!" Trunks ran to the man and helped him to his feet.

"Trunks…I told you not to….come here…" Gohan struggled to talk.

"So? It's a good thing I came or she would've killed you!"

"Damn you!"

Seventeen aimed another chi blast at them but Gohan Trunks and moved out of the way in time. Just when they thought they were in the clear the androids started launching their attacks after them instead of chasing them. They destroyed building after building looking for them. A thick smokescreen formed from all the debris.

When the smoke cleared Gohan and Trunks were no where in sight. 17 and 18 studied the ruins, hoping to find their corpses.

"Gohan...?" Trunks held up his mentor's unconscious body. "Gohan?"

He shook his body but he wouldn't wake. Gohan was covered in blood and it seemed as though he wasn't breathing. They had both managed to get away, but he had passed out sometime during the confusion. They were in one of the surviving buildings there, and Trunks was starting to freak out a little.

"Gohan! Gohan wake up!" There was no response. His limp body laid there motionless in a puddle of crimson red blood. "Gohan!"

Tears were falling now. They were falling for Gohan, his master, his love. He could admit that he loved him; he loved him so much. But now, Gohan was …he was…

A spark of golden light and a powerful release of steadily increasing energy is what attracted the androids' attention. It took them by surprise- another blonde-haired fighter attacking them from out of nowhere.

Trunks exploded in a mass of strength and speed, nearly overwhelming the androids with his newly achieved transformation.

"Whoa. When did you get like this boy?" Android 17 sneered as Trunks attacked him.

"You bastards!!" Trunks yelled out, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "You killed him!"

"Hmm? So we killed the last one huh? Its surprising that you're still alive then."

Android 18 jumped to the sidelines, letting 17 take over. "You can kill him 17. I really don't care."

Trunks growled as he sent a barrage of punches at 17, only to have them all blocked and evaded easily. But, because of an opening in his defense, Trunks managed to punch him in the stomach. While recovering from the blow Trunks spinned quickly on his toes, gathering force and kicking 17 through the air.

17 caught himself in mid-air. He landed softly on the ground.

"Wow." Android 17 brushed himself off. "You're stronger than I thought." Android 17 smirked and started to slowly advance towards Trunks.

They soon went at it again; the ground shook from the force of their blows. Android 17 played with him for a while but it didn't take too long before Trunks found a way to annoy him. Nothing he seemed to do worked against the young fighter- he managed to stand and keep fighting no matter what attack was used to knock him down.

Trunks was being driven by pain and pure rage. He was finally letting go of all his bottled up emotions. After a while he found a way to get the upper hand on Android 17.

"Why won't you die?" Android 17 forced Trunks away from him.

"I won't die, not yet. I won't die until I know that you both have gone to hell!"

Trunks came back at 17 only to be knocked into a nearby building by 18. Android 18's evil chuckle began to ring through his head like a bad song. He didn't forget about her. But fighting both of them at the same time was a death wish.

"…eighteen…"

"I'll help."

"Whatever."

Together androids 18 and 17 were a deadly pair. Double-teaming their opponent was their specialty, a way of fighting that could easily overpower a powerful opponent. A style like that was almost always guaranteed a win.

While Trunks was standing back up 18 and 17 both attacked him. Punches were thrown at an overwhelming speed and Trunks tried his best to dodge them all. Evading attacks from two people at the same time wasn't easy, but what alarmed him was when one just disappeared out of nowhere.

Seventeen reappeared behind him, kicking him and sending him flying through the air.

"Ah! Damn!" Trunks tried desperately to regain his balance.

"Ha!" Seventeen laughed as he kicked trunks again, sending him straight up in the air. "Die!"

Eighteen picked it up from there, kicking him into another direction. They both repeated the same thing over and over again, kicking Trunks all over the place as if he was some sort of ball. Trunks cried out in pain with every bone-crushing blow.

Then, their game ended when one decided to just let him fall to the ground.

"This isn't fun anymore. Lets just kill him."

"Sure, I'm with you."

Android Seventeen and Eighteen stood next to each other. They both raised their hands in the air, gathering large amounts of chi energy into their hands. Trunks tried to stand but couldn't. After all of that, he still managed to maintain his super saiyan transformation, but that didn't matter now.

It was all over now.

**xXMirai&MiraiXx**

"…mmh…T-Trunks…" Gohan grunted in pain and his eyes slowly opened.

* * *

So there! Third chappie done! Finally! Hope ya liked it.


End file.
